


Data! Data! Data!

by NairobiWonders



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Joanlock - Freeform, Pizza, yes pizza I guess it's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders





	Data! Data! Data!

The smell reached his nose before the door opened and her voice sang out, "Pizza's here." 

"Ah! Sweeter words have never been uttered ...." Sherlock stood at the far end of the library. A labyrinth of suspect photos scrolled round his feet and in his hands he carried images of the crime scene, "Mind where you step."

Joan peered round the box she carried, carefully sidestepping the assortment of mug shots and family photos that lay path-like across the library floor. She set the pizza down on the lockroom's table and turned to survey his work. "Is this actually working?"

He scrunched his face up and twisted his mouth in a brief moment of contemplation before answering, "No. Not yet anyway. Perhaps it is hunger that is impeding my progress."

His wistful expression amused her. She lifted the carton's grease stained lid.

"What did you get?" he asked as he picked his way through the maze.

"Spinach, feta, black olives and onions." 

"When will this experiment of yours come to an end?"

"Just a few more days. I'll have the data I need by Friday at the latest."

He edged his way closer, "Good. Friday we dine at El Gaucho Loco and feast like the mighty carnivores eons of evolution intended us to be."

"Technically, we are omnivores." 

"Yes, well ..." he shrugged, accepting and dismissing the correction with one motion. 

Joan picked up a slice, her finger expertly pressing the midpoint of the crust and folding it in two. She dangled the slice before her and took a bite of the droopy end as she turned towards him. He winced and she offered him a bite as he came to the edge of his work.

He steadied her hand with a light touch to her wrist as his mouth opened wide and bit off approximately two-thirds of the offered slice.

"Noooo!" she scolded out of habit more than anger and pulled the remnants of her slice away from him. He chewed gleefully in response. 

Joan sighed, "Maybe that will help unstick your thought process." She picked up a napkin and handed it to him. "Wipe your chin."

"It's going to take more than that one bite I'm afraid." Sherlock approached the pizza box and removed a slice for himself. In reciprocity, he offered her the option of taking a bite first. Joan happily accepted and took an only slightly smaller bite than he had taken of hers. 

He watched her, his eyebrow arched, daring her to read his mind. "You know what would really help ... would open the floodgates of neurochemicals ... and such...." A roguish smile flashed across his face as he brought the slice from her mouth to his.

She squinted at him as she chewed knowing full well what he was thinking. He brought the napkin to her lips and brushed away a crumb or two, eyes never leaving hers. 

"Sherlock," she shook her head and took a step closer. "If we go this route, we are never going to get through all this tonight." Her fingers straightened the collar of his shirt. 

"You underestimate our stamina, Watson," he whispered.

She moved closer. "Hmm, I could use the data as part of my experiment. Measuring heart rate, breathing, length of experience..."

"Hmmm, yes," Sherlock's eyes shone at the prospect. "And we could repeat the process on Friday, after we dine, for control purposes. I would be happy to oblige ... for science of course."

"Of course." 

The moment took on a sweet slowness.... eyes searched and met.... anticipation deepening their breaths. With tentative fingertips he traced the line of her jaw. Her eyes closed as she reveled in the sensation. She opened them in time to see the look of adoration on his face. Her hand move to his chest, smoothing its way up the cotton surface of his shirt to his collar. The button gave way with little struggle and Joan splayed open the material. She placed a tender kiss at the hollow of his neck. 

Sherlock exhaled a low hum of pleasure at the touch of her lips on his skin. He wrapped his hands around her waist and brought her close up against him. Foreheads touched, then noses gently rubbed before his fingers threaded through her hair and lips met. 

He pulled his head up sharply and squeezed his eyes shut, "Bollocks!"

"What? What's ..." Joan started to ask and then heard the knock at the door. 

"Marcus. He called while you were out, asked if we needed help. I told him to come over if he wanted ... didn't think he actually would ..."

"Bollocks," Joan frowned and dropped her forehead onto his chest. A second knock at the door. Joan sighed and reached to rebutton collar. "Go let him in."

He nodded and reluctantly did as she asked. 

 

It was well after three in the morning when Marcus finally left. With his help, they had a break in the case, pieces fell in order and the NYPD would be executing search warrants at daybreak. 

They stood side by side at the front door as it clicked shut. Sherlock side-eyed Watson, "So ... where were we ..."

She bumped his shoulder with hers, "We broke the case, there really is no need...." 

"Ah ... " His shoulders slumped a bit and he stared straight ahead.

Her hand found his and fingers intertwined. "But I really would like to collect the physiological data for my experiment ... if you don't mind."

"You know me, Watson ... anything for science."


End file.
